


Fighting and fucking

by Mirsheb



Series: Life and lust of an Ant [1]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Some bloodplay, kinda??, thats it, they fight and fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:36:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirsheb/pseuds/Mirsheb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice doesn't appreciate nobles ragging on her qunari girlfriend, and so they kick their ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting and fucking

It had started with some untoward comments about ant, and from the way Alice whole body had tightened beside her, it hadn't been a huge surprise when her small, stubborn lover had turned around, fists already raised and with a nasty grimace on her face. It wasn't unusual for ant to be treated like an animal, Alice knew that and she had tried to behave, but when the minor noblemen had decided to follow them, she’d had enough.

Her fist connected with the boldest ones jaw with a satisfying crack, quickly followed up by her other fist hitting him in the mouth, knocking loose a few teeth at least. She didnt feel any pain, though she knew that was gonna hurt afterwards. Raising her knee and feeling it connect with his groin, she felt a grim smile bloom on her face as she knocked him to the ground as he curled in on himself.

Squaring up again, she watched as Antje clocked another noble with her staff, ripping the legs away from under him. Her white hair whipped around her as she fought, and just for a moment Alice found herself distracted by the vision of brutality in front of her as the qunaris large foot came down on the nobles nose, heat spreading in her belly. Then a fist narrowly missing her jaw brought her attention back to the present as the last noble decided that he would be the one to take down the small curly-haired warrior. It didn't go well for him.

Standing over the unconscious noblemen, panting and bloody, a gaze was shared between them, sweat, blood and lust heavy in the air.

With a hungry growl Antje pushed the warrior against a couple of crates, too horny by the sight of her lover bloody and victorious, to care that if anyone walked into the alley they’d be in plain sight. Raising the human's hand to her mouth, Antje licked the blood of her fingers, green eyes almost black with want as she kept eye contact with Alice as her warm mouth lavished attention on her hand. Her breathing had deepened when she finally removed her mouth, blood smeared across her mouth and cheeks.

The qunari sank to her knees, tearing at the armor keeping her from alice warm skin, struggling with the straps, but at last getting to the rough fabric of her breeches which she pushed down with no hesitation. Using her bulk, she pushed Alice against the crates, licking and nibbling at her thighs, her warm tongue never where her lover wanted it most. Grabbing hold of Alice with a growl that went straight to the humans core, a feverish heat spreading through her body, as Antje made her rest her legs on the qunaris broad shoulders.

Pressed between her lover's strong thighs, Antje ran her tongue leisurely over Alice folds, humming happily as she heard her lover suppress a groan. Hands tangling painfully in her hair, made her moan, mouth pressed flush against the already wet lips, smearing the wetness across her lower face.

The qunaris large hands was digging painfully into the warriors ass, that would surely leave marks, as the human was pressed roughly against the wooden crates. The thought of feeling the bruises left by her qunari lover for days afterwards, as she dealt with the nobles of the court, made her tug harshly on the mage’s hair, excitement running like liquid fire in her veins. Feeling her much larger lover groan against her lips, only stoked the fire in her stomach, making her arch her back, moaning louder than she should, knowing that anyone could see them.

Antjes grip got even more insistent as she sucked on the the little bud of nerves between her lips, smirking as Alice drew in a sharp breath. Doing it again with just the hint of teeth had the human moaning over her, and when she finally let the bud slip from her lips Alice was panting and desperately rutting against her face, chasing her release. Ignoring her girlfriends movement, Antje took to nibbling on her thighs again relishing the annoying whining noise as Alice realizes what was going on.

It didn't take long for the warrior to lose patience, and with both hands she shoved her qunari lover against her sex, smirking as she felt Antjes approving moan, muffled against her lips. This time she didn't tease, instead fucking Alice with her broad tongue, as her nose rubbed against her bud, her face covered juices and her body pounding with need. Letting her lover rut against her, she was more than content being used for Alice pleasure, until she felt her movements getting irregular and the warriors strong thighs clamped down on her head. She eagerly licked and sucked, groaning as she felt Alice’ folds pulse against her tongue.

Only when a series of swearwords aimed at her, rained from her lovers lips did she withdraw, letting her clamper down from her shoulders and stand on her own unstable legs. Antje stayed on her knees, her own need still pounding through her body soaking her pants. A hand grabbed her hair roughly, pulling her head back and making her back arch. Melting against her Alice placed a blistering kiss on her lips, smirking cruelly as she felt the qunari suppress a moan. “When we get back home, you’ll have to pay for this, mon cheri.” With a pathetic keening noise Antje was dragged to her feet, looking down at the much smaller human with both adoration and a plea in her eyes.


End file.
